Across the Stars
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Donnie's daughter, Mira is kidnapped. The guys must travel to Shellri-La to get her back. But there is a fleet of battleships in their way and a crazed warlord. Don and Sarah may have to sacrifice themselves for their child's life. Meanwhile Jamie waits for Leo's return at the lair and begins to learn a little more about the turtle she's starting to have feelings for.
1. And It Begins

A/N: You guys are so super cool! I love ya! Hugs all around!

This fic is set shortly after Runaway. Welcome to number nineteen in the series. For those of you just joining us. The guys are about fifty, everyone in the family is a turtle except Cat and Jamie are human, Sarah is an alien called a Mazar that looks human, and Kala of course is our sweet Neutrino.

* * *

Cold brown eyes watched as a turtle was shoved to his knees before the throne. "What is this general? I have more important matters to deal with."

"Another captive, my Lord Zenfered."

The older man with a gray beard, frowned sipping at his glass of wine. "Kill it. I have no need to keep prisoners of war."

The young general nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"No! Wait! I have information about your daughter!" The turtle pleaded.

Zenfered raised a brow. "My daughter?"

The turtle nodded vigorously. "Yes, it could be very valuable to you."

"Very well." Zenfered turned to one of the servants nearby. "Bring my daughter to me. I think she would like to hear what you have to say." He took another sip of his wine as they waited for the servant to return. Just a few minutes later Marina followed by Stin stepped into the throne room of the large battleship. "Ah, here is my daughter now. What have to say now turtle?"

"That is not the one I have information about."

The old lord sighed. "This is the only daughter I have." He sighed. "I grow tired. Speak or I will have you slain here."

The turtle bowed his head. "There is another – somewhat older. I know where she is."

Zenfered paused with his glass at his lips again, while beside him Marina struggled to keep her face stoic. Stin's hand gripped her shoulder as he cleared his throat. "My lord, these Turtleoids will say nearly anything to keep us from conquering them."

The old lord put up a hand to silence him. "You are likely right, but I wish to hear what he has to say nonetheless. Speak."

"I met her once on a remote planet. I would be glad to share the information with you." The Turtleoid stood.

"And what may I ask do you want in return?" Zenfered measured the creature before him and determined he was not lying. And if there was the smallest of chances that his first child lived, he wanted to know.

"My life for one." The turtle began.

"And?"

Eznic narrowed his eyes. "Her daughter."

* * *

Mira snuggled a little deeper into K-three's chest, a smile playing across her face. His lips brushed the top of her head and she shivered. Even after nearly four years of marriage they still could not get enough of one another as was evident by the desire that suddenly raced through the bond. K-three chuckled as his hand cupped the back of her slender neck. The other slipped down her bridge to grasp her tight green thigh. "You should be tired, my flower."

She grinned against his plastron. "Look who's talking." He chuckled again as he lifted her chin and kissed her. She melted against him as her hands came up to grip his shoulders.

"Yo, Mira! Get up! You're supposed to be helpin'! I ain't blowin' up all these balloons by myself!" Yoshi shouted from the other side of their bedroom door.

Mira let out a frustrated groan and K-three let out a snort. "Beat it kid!"

"No way!" Yoshi banged on the door. "I didn't volunteer for this gig, she did!"

K-three growled, but Mira put a finger to his lips with a sigh. "He's right. I promised to help." She gave him another warm kiss. "Later." She started to pull away, but he held on.

He looked at her with big golden puppy dog eyes. "Promise?"

She giggled. "Yes, I promise." He reluctantly let her up and she quickly pulled on her gear.

Yoshi pounded on the door again. "Mira!"

"I'm coming!" She yanked open the door to glare at Yoshi. He took a step back. It didn't matter that her younger cousin was a lot bigger than her, she could melt metal with that glare. She pushed past him into the hall.

Yoshi glanced at K-three and the older turtle scowled. "Anyone ever tell you, you got rotten timing?"

Yoshi paused for a moment letting his fifteen-year-old mind run rampant with what he might have interrupted. "Sheesh, don't you guys ever give it a break?"

K-three growled and tossed a pillow at him. "Beat it before I give you a pounding you won't forget, you little snot!"

Yoshi smirked as he caught the pillow and threw it back. "Whatever. You probably can't even get up right now." K-three just growled, knowing he was right. If he even attempted to get up, the whole lair would know how aroused he was. Yoshi closed the door as he heard several choice words on the other side. He continued to smirk as he headed down the hall to the living room.

Mira looked up at him from the couch as he entered. She glared. "You know, just because you passed your test a few weeks ago, don't give you the right to be a jerk." She dumped the bag of balloons on the coffee table.

"Hey, I ain't helpin' set up Shinta's party all by myself." He retorted.

Their conversation was interrupted by a bellow from the kitchen. "Mikey!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Oooh, when I get my hands on you!"

Mikey came running from the kitchen as the elevator doors opened and Kala stepped out. She blinked in confusion as he ducked behind her. The confusion was short lived as Sarah appeared with her hands on her hips and very unhappy expression. "I'm gonna strangle you!"

Kala half laughed as she caught Sarah's shoulders. "What did he do?"

"He broke the oven!" Sarah opened her hand to reveal the temperature knob broken into pieces. "Again!"

"I didn't mean it, dudette, really!" Mikey ducked back behind Kala when Sarah glared at him.

"Can't Donnie fix it?" Kala glanced around. Usually when Sarah was on a rampage, he was quick to show up. "Where is Donnie?"

"He went with Leo and Shinta to get Jamie. So, no he can't fix it right now." Sarah took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"He can fix it later though." Kala pointed out.

Sarah groaned, dragging a hand down her face. "It'll probably take a day or two to get the parts from the junkyard. And that doesn't help me make the cake right now."

"You could buy one." Yoshi suggested.

Kala smiled. "That's not a bad idea."

Sarah looked up and sighed. "Okay. I guess it's what we'll have to do."

Mikey raised his head as well. "Uh, better get some pizzas while you're at it. Since I didn't get to make those either."

"I could go get them." Yoshi took a step in their direction. He'd do anything to get a chance to get out the lair.

"No, Mira will know better what to get. You don't mind, do you sweetheart?" Sarah rummaged through her pockets for cash.

Mira grinned at Yoshi while he frowned. "Sure, Mom, no problem."

"Better take K-three. You'll need the extra hands." Mikey suggested as the aforementioned turtle appeared at the end of the hall.

He shot Yoshi a glare, before turning his attention to the others. "Where're we going?"

Mira smiled as she dumped the balloons in Yoshi's arms. "Shopping."

Sarah had completed the search of her pockets and found no cash. "Ask Raph or Cat for some money when you get upstairs."

K-three picked up two of the holo-projectors from the end table. "Okay."

Sarah hugged Mira. "Be careful. I love you."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Mom, we're just going to get pizza and birthday cake."

Sarah smiled as she leaned up to peck K-three on the cheek. "It doesn't matter. I'll always worry about you until you come back."

Mira just shook her head as they left in the elevator. Sarah turned her attention to Mikey. "As for you," she caught his mask tails, "you're going to help me clean the kitchen."

Kala laughed as Mikey was dragged away. She turned to Yoshi to find him grimacing at the balloons in his arms. Somehow he'd got stuck blowing them up after all. "I'll help, Yoshi."

He brightened. "Thanks, Aunt Kala. I could really use it."

Upstairs, Mira and K-three looked around the garage. They hadn't bothered to open today as they were preparing for Shinta's party. No one was in sight so the couple moved towards the office door. Voices could be heard on the other side of the closed door and they paused to listen for a moment.

"Raph, stop. I need to finish this before the party."

"Finish it tomorrow." Raph's voice was muffled.

"You're making it very hard to work, you know." Cat sounded a little less irritated than a moment ago.

"That's the point." Raph growled and Mira decided they'd better knock before it'd be too awkward to do so.

There was a mumbled curse and Raph opened the door. His expression was one K-three had worn a little while ago. "What?"

"Uncle Mikey broke the oven." Mira provided quickly.

Cat looked up from the computer. "Again?"

"Yep, we've got to go get a cake and some pizzas." Mira continued.

Raph raised an eye ridge at her. "Did she kill 'im?"

She laughed. "Not yet."

He frowned and crossed the room to the drawer where they kept petty cash. "Leo and Don left in the van, but you can take one of the bikes if you want."

"Nah, the bakery is only a few blocks over. We'll walk. Besides, that would be kind of hard to carry back on a bike." Mira took the wad of bills from her uncle. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Take your time." Raph grumbled as they turned to leave and he shut the door again. K-three let out a frustrated sigh as he turned to follow his petite wife.

As they neared the back door they found Kaz sprawled on one of the couches with a comic book. Mira frowned at him. "Why aren't you downstairs helping?"

Kaz looked at them over the top of his comic. "Are you kidding? I'd be roped into blowing up balloons." He glanced towards the elevator. "Did you see Mom?" He'd made some excuse about finishing up a motorcycle before going downstairs himself.

K-three frowned. "Yeah, she's downstairs – helping."

"Which is what you should be doing." Mira pointed out.

Kaz just went back to reading his comic. "I think I'll pass."

She shook her head as they started for the back door again. "You better not let Uncle Raph find you goofing off back here."

He snorted. "He's kind of busy right now."

Mira groaned, sometimes it was hard living in a house full of guys. She pressed her thumb to the alarm panel and it shut off giving a count-down of one minute before it reset. She and K-three turned on their holos as they stepped out into the afternoon sun. It was definitely still winter, but at least the snow had stopped a few weeks ago.

K-three wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his side as they strolled down the street. Even after eight years of being able to roam the public streets freely, it still felt strange doing it. It had been drilled into her core at such a young age not to expose herself to the outside world. But here they were, walking down the city street like any other human couple. And it was all thanks to her mate and his holo-projectors. She smiled resting her head against his plastron. He smiled too, feeling her love wash over him.

A little while later the van pulled into the parking lot of the garage. Leo offered Jamie a hand down as they climbed out. She smiled as she took it. He smiled too as he realized she didn't release it once she was out. Shinta bounced ahead of them to the back door, filled with excitement for his party. As Donnie pressed his thumb to the screen and the door opened, Leo squeezed Jamie's hand. "Thanks for coming, it means a lot to Shinta… And to me."

She smiled softly and returned the squeeze. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She looked up at the building as they entered. "You live in motorcycle garage." This was her first visit to their home.

He chuckled. "Beneath it actually."

It had only been a little over a month since they'd met Jamie, but she was already becoming a cherished part of their friends and family. He pulled the door closed as they entered. Then frowned at Kaz, who'd fallen asleep with his comic on the couch. Leo sighed inwardly. It seemed like such a long time ago, when they'd been that young and care free. Releasing Jamie's hand, he stepped forward and picked up the comic, giving his nephew a small bop on the head with it. "Hey." Kaz jumped. "Don't you have something you're supposed to be doing?"

Kaz blinked and flashed him a guilty grin. "Balloons." He grabbed the comic from his uncle and took off for the elevator.

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear he acts more like Mikey every day."

Beside him, Jamie giggled. "Kaz?"

Leo smiled. "Yep, that's Kaz. Come on, you've still got to meet the rest of the family." Jamie followed after him as the headed for the elevator.

By the time they reached it, Raph and Cat had joined Don and Shinta. "So, what exactly happened while we were gone?" Donnie had felt Sarah's irritation, so he knew something was up.

Raph folded his arms. "Apparently Mikey broke the oven again."

Donnie frowned. "How come I can't leave without one of you breaking something?"

"Hey, it wasn't me." Raph protested.

Cat chuckled beside him as her eyes landed on the woman approaching with Leo. "You must be Jamie. I'm Cat. It's good to finally meet you. Shinta has told us so much about you." She glanced at Leo and then at her spouse. Raph had been right, Leo seemed different around the woman – more at ease. This only made Cat more eager to get to know her, because if she could make Leo happy then they needed her as part of their family.

The elevator door opened and they stepped inside. Donnie gave a humorless laugh as they began their decent. "Let's go see what else he's broken in the past twenty minutes."

* * *

They were almost to the bakery when there was a beeping noise from K-three's pocket. He immediately stopped to pull out the old communicator. Mira frowned as she felt her mate's worry flow through the bond. They stepped into a side alley to answer the insistent beep. K-three pressed the button. "Hello?"

Static ripped through the air along with a faint voice. It was very hard to tell who it was. "Ship damaged...have to land…cloak…park…"

Mira and K-three locked eyes. It had been some time since they'd heard from his old friends. The last time had been nearly two years ago. The Turtleoid frowned. "Chase? Is that you?" There was no response. "Something's wrong."

Mira pulled out her cell. "I'll hook into the computer in the lair. We'll be able to see if a ship is approaching." She frowned at the screen as she pulled up the interplanetary alarm system. There was indeed a ship on approach. "They're headed for Central park, maybe ten minutes. Come on!" She hurried up a nearby fire-escape. The rooves would be faster.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know - not a lot of Leo/Jamie yet but there will be more in the next chapter.


	2. Taken

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favs!

* * *

"Jamie! It's so good to see you again." Sarah hugged her as they entered the kitchen.

Jamie smiled. "Me too." Her eyes landed on Kala, who was currently sitting at the table blowing up a pile of balloons with Yoshi and Kaz.

Kala smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kala." She saw Jamie's eyes latch onto her pointed ears. "Yes, they're real. I'm a Neutrino."

Jamie frowned. "Neutrino?"

"Kala's from Dimension X." Mikey explained as Donnie moved into the room to examine the injured appliance.

Sarah already had the front of the control panel off and several tools set on the counter. But she'd come to the conclusion it just wasn't fixable this time. Donnie frowned as he took a look. "She's on her last leg, I'm afraid."

Sarah sighed. "That's what I figured. It's been patched one too many times." She shot Mikey a withering look. He quickly sat beside Kala and started blowing up balloons, keeping his wife between them.

Raph put a hand on his son's shoulder. "This is Yoshi, me and Cat's son." The teen gave her a small nod.

Jamie probably could have guessed that. Yoshi looked like a smaller and younger version of Raph. Kaz, however, did look different than his father. He was slimmer and might in time grow slightly taller than him. And now that she had met Kala she could see where the traits had come from. She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet all of you. Leo and Shinta have been telling me stories about y'all."

Mikey stopped to grin. "And you still came? You're pretty brave."

A snicker went around the room and Jamie grinned. "My mama always said I was long on guts and short on brains. Guess it caught up with me." This made the group burst into laughter.

Cat wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're gonna fit right in."

Suddenly the lair was consumed in an earsplitting alarm. The guys bolted for the lab and the girls followed after, hanging in the doorway. Donnie hit a few keys and gasped. "There's a ship landing in Central Park." Then he saw where the system had been accessed several minutes earlier. His guts twisted as he suddenly realized his daughter was missing. "Where's Mira and K-three?"

"They went to get pizza and a cake." Mikey provided.

Don hit another key bringing up the city grid and found her cell signal on it. She and K-three were already approaching the site. He turned on the speaker on his cell. "Mira, what are you doing?"

"We got a message from Chase. Something's wrong. They're landing." Mira explained from the other end.

"Wait for us to get there!" Donnie was already on his feet moving towards the door.

"They could be hurt or dying!" Mira protested.

Leo frowned at his brother's worried expression. "Stand down, Mira! That's an order! We'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Too late, we're already here."

In the distance they could hear K-three shout. "Look out!"

Donnie paled as the sound of laser-fire echoed across the line. And then Mira's heart stopping scream tore through the air. There was more shouting on the other end along with laser-fire. In the doorway, Sarah dug her fingernails into the frame as her knees shook. Just as quickly there was silence. The group held their breaths. "Mira, can you hear me?" Donnie forced the question out past his thundering heart. There was the sound of someone lifting the phone. "Mira? K-three?"

Someone breathed into the mike on the other end. "She's not available at the moment. And if you ever want to see her again, you'd better listen well."

Raph growled. "Eznic!" Leo put a hand up to silence him.

"We're taking a little ride to see her grandfather." The Turtleoid sneered.

"No! You can't!" Sarah shrieked. Zenfered would likely kill her on the spot.

Donnie's grip on his cell tighten so much that the screen cracked. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you!"

Eznic laughed manically on the other end. "You'll have to catch us first." The sound of Mira's phone being crushed echoed the sound of the family's heart being crushed.

"No!" Sarah cried her legs giving out. Donnie caught her crushing her against him. "He took our baby!" She sobbed hysterically, gripping his plastron.

He clutched her tight. "We'll get her back! I swear, we'll get her back!" He repeated the mantra over and over as he held her. But the more she cried the angrier her became.

Leo glanced around at the panicked and frightened looks on his family's faces. Finally, he settled back on Donnie. "We're going after her. Don, Marina's cruiser, does it still work?"

Donnie's expression was grim. "I don't know. It should. I left the engine intact. But it's been sitting for twenty-five years in the sewers."

Leo frowned, understanding his meaning. Things tended to rust and decay faster in the sewers. "It's our only option."

Don gave him a firm nod. "Then it's going to work, if I have to push it there."

Leo returned the determined nod as he watched Sarah sob into his brother's chest. "Let's give them a minute, guys." He ushered the others out and into the living room. He turned back to meet his brother's distraught and angry gaze. "We'll leave when you're ready."

Donnie gave him another short nod. Then he turned his attention back to his mate. He held her tightly as he fought the desire to break down himself. "We'll find her and K-three. You know we will."

Her terrible fear raced through him as she wept. "He took her!"

Don took a deep breath and cupped her face, turning her eyes up to meet his. "And he will pay! But right now, I need you to calm down. I need your help. I don't think I can do this by myself. I need you to be present. I need you to be with me."

She shuddered as she tried to calm her breathing. When she at last spoke, her eyes blazed. "I will always be with you."

In the living room, Leo pulled Jamie aside. "I'm sorry we have to leave."

She frowned. "Nonsense, you need to go after her. There is nothing in this world more important than family." She took his hand. "You and I know that better than anyone."

He gave her a small smile. "I could take you home before we leave, if you want."

Her gaze shifted to Shinta, who was trying to keep a brave face but failing pretty miserably. "I think I'd like to stay with Shinta, if that's alright."

Leo felt his heart twist with guilt. He was dragging another woman into their world - into danger. A tremor went through him. "I'm sorry."

Her brow furrowed as her eyes came back to rest on him. "For what?"

"For exposing you to this." He looked away shamefully. "This is how our lives always are. Dangerous and unpredictable."

"And?" He looked up at her in surprise and she blinked at him. "What? Did you think I thought it would be otherwise?" He just stared at her and she gave him a small smile. "I didn't expect normal, Leo. And by the way, normal is very overrated."

He returned the small smile, letting his gaze fall back to the floor. "Thank you for staying with him. I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Her soft hand touched his cheek and he looked up into her warm brown eyes. "It doesn't matter. When you get back, I'll be here."

His hand came up to cover hers and for an instant, as his gaze held hers, he wanted desperately to kiss her – to crush her against him and express his adoration for this woman, who had so easily accepted them into her life with open arms. And then the moment was gone as she stepped away from him to speak softly to Shinta.

Yoshi and Kaz appeared from the dojo, their weapons tucked into their belts. Leo frowned. "Where do you think you two are going?"

Yoshi scowled. "We're going with you. We're a part of this team, aren't we?"

Kaz's blue eyes were filled with anger. "They took Mira and K-three! We're not staying behind!"

Raph and Mikey came to stand beside Leo. The eldest continued to frown, his gaze falling to his brothers. "You know what it's like out there. You know how dangerous it is."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, we do. And I really hate to say, but that is exactly why we need them."

Raph frowned. "Let's face it, Leo. We ain't as young as we used to be. Jettin' around the galaxy is a young turtle's game. You trained them. You know what they can do."

Leo gave a resigned nod. "Okay."

* * *

K-three cracked his eyes open. He tried to lift his head, but it felt like a ton of bricks. He groaned as memories started to flood back to him. He and Mira had just spotted the black Turtleoid ship as it landed. Something had caught his attention. Although the ship showed damage, it was superficial. He'd stop to stare at it for an instant and Mira had gotten just a few paces ahead of him. His instincts had seized him with the terrible knowledge of an ambush. But it had been too late. Dozens of Mazar soldiers had appeared, surrounding them. He'd got out a warning, but it too was late as his mate had screamed as she was struck with a laser. He remembered a terrible anger surging through him as he'd torn a path through the sea of Mazars to reach her. And then there had been darkness.

"Mira…" He groaned as he tried to push himself off the cold metal floor. He needed to get to her. The bond pulsed with pain, but he wasn't sure if it was his or hers. All he knew is she wasn't with him. The idea that they had been separated ripped through his heart and he shoved himself to his knees. He was in a detention cell, his wrists bound to the wall behind him. The electronic bars in front of him glowed an eerie red.

"Mira!" He shouted pushing himself the rest of the way to his feet. He felt a stirring in the bond, but heard nothing in response. A shadow moved outside the cell, slowly coming into view. K-three snarled. "Eznic! Where is she!"

The Turtleoid traitor smirked. "She's safe for now. And unharmed. I couldn't very well damage my reward, could I?"

K-three pulled at the chains. "What do you want with us? Why can't you just leave us alone!"

Eznic moved closer to the bars, his reddish brown eyes glowing in the light from the bars making them an even more hideous shade of red. "You abandoned your people. You left us to die, while you went about your happy little life on that human infested rock. We are on the verge of extinction and your sitting around playing house." He narrowed his eyes. "I tried it to do things Central's way. I tried to play the good soldier. But no more, now I know what the Mazar warlord wants. And I will use it to my advantage."

"What? Us? Zenfered doesn't even know that Mira exists." K-three protested, still pulling at the chains.

Eznic lifted a brow at his old rival. "I'm disappointed in you, K-three. I thought you of all people would have figured it out, it's not you or Mira he wants."

K-three frowned. "Then what are we doing here?"

"You are bait. They will follow. She will follow." Eznic grinned. "It's going to be quite a family reunion."

K-three's mouth went dry. Eznic planned to give Zenfered Mira's mother. Sarah had remained safe on Earth for fifty years and now she was being drawn back into the very hands of the man who'd tried to kill her several times. Eznic started to turn away, but K-three stopped him. "Wait!" There was nothing he could do at the moment about the trap being laid, but he could at least try to keep his mate safe. "Mira…you have to bring her to me. We can't be separated."

Eznic didn't bother to look at him. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"She'll die, Eznic! We may both die. And then what? You won't have any bait, and there won't be any reason for her family not to kill you when they arrive. And they will arrive….soon."

Eznic snorted as he started to walk away. "I'm counting on it."

K-three yanked at his chains, growling. "Eznic!" His cry was cut off by the doors closing to the detention area.

* * *

The old cruiser groaned and shook as the engines kicked on. The group held their breaths for a moment, hoping it wouldn't explode. Donnie checked the control board for any sign that the old beast was having trouble, but after a moment the sensors leveled out. He maneuvered it out of the tunnel and launched them into space, setting the coordinates for Shellri-La. Leo's hand landed on his shoulder. "Me and Raph can handle it from here, Donnie. You'd better tend to Sarah."

Don gave a small nod. He didn't have the strength or the desire to argue right now. His body ached like he'd just spent ten hours in the dojo and his mind was racked with worry for his daughter and her mate. He vacated the co-captain's chair and Leo immediately took his place. Leo exchanged a worried look with Raph who sat in the other co-captain's chair nearby as their brother headed for the back of the cruiser. Yoshi and Kaz hung on the back of the seats, watching their elders work the controls.

Sarah was sitting on the platform that had once been the only cot in the small ship. It's mattress, like most everything else aboard the old cruiser, had been scavenged. Over the last twenty-five years the ship had been stripped of nearly anything nonessential that Don though might be of better use in the lair. So the vessel that now moved through space was a mere shell of its former glory.

Don frowned as he watched his wife fiddle with the little pouch in her lap. They hoped the memory locket would give them some leverage, no matter how small. He sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, partly for her comfort and partly for his. He needed to feel her small soft body in his arms right now – to reassure himself she was there with him. Because as long as she was he could do anything.

She let out a shuddering breath, one small hand wrapping around his forearm as he held her tightly. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Her dark brown locks were now streaked with gray and white, but in a way he thought they made her even more beautiful. The couple sat silently as he stared into nothing. After a bit, he realized she had fallen asleep – her body succumbing to exhaustion. He buried his nose in her hair, drawing in a deep breath of her lavender scent.

He barely noticed when Mikey sat beside him. "How's she doing?"

Donnie sighed. "Not good, but at least she's sleeping."

"And what about you?"

Don continued to stare at the far wall. "I don't know, Mike. I guess, I'm just tired. Tired of fighting to just have a few moments of peace and happiness. Tired of always having to be on guard against some crazy lunatic that wants to destroy our family." He sighed again, his arms tightening around his wife. "Tired of wondering each day, if it might be the last one we get to spend with the ones we love."

Mikey looked at the front of the cruiser where Kaz leaned over Leo's shoulder, asking questions. His brother looked like he was beginning to lose his patience with the teen. He sighed. "We all feel that way sometimes. But we have to remember that we've done everything that we can to prepare them for this life." He returned his gaze to his brother. "Mira will make it. She has your brains and Sarah's spirit and Leo's training. And she has K-three. If anyone can survive this, she can."

Don closed his eyes again, resting his cheek against his mate's head. "I hope you're right, Mikey. I really, really do."

* * *

A/N: So my favorite line in the chapter is: "My mama always said I was long on guts and short on brains." LOL my dad used to tell me that all the time! Hahaha! -shrugs- It's a southern thing.


	3. Surrender

Mira woke on something soft, wrapped in a warm blanket. For a moment she believed she was in her own bed in her own room. But that sensation quickly left her as she realized something was missing - her mate. She and K-three had not spent a night apart since they had wed four years ago. She sat up slowly in the dim room and gazed around her as she searched the bond for him. She could still sense him. He was not far away, but she could also since pain from him. And it made her desire to get to him multiply exponentially. As she started to rise from the bed, a shadow stepped into the room and flipped on the lights.

Her blood ran cold at the sight of Eznic. "You!"

He smiled, a smile meant to comfort her but only sent her skin crawling. "It has been a long time Mira. I hope you found your quarters satisfactory."

She scowled. "What am I doing here? Where's Kane?"

He frowned. "How ungrateful. Not so much as a thank you? You could have woken up in a cell."

"I don't want anything from you!" She pushed herself to her feet, but felt faint as she became lightheaded. A hand grasped her wrist, steadying her. She looked up into the cold red-brown gaze. "How long have I been out?"

"Six hours." He paused as a voice came over the com in the wall.

"Sir, we have arrived."

He frowned. "I will be there shortly."

The line went dead and Mira looked at him suspiciously. "Arrived where?"

He lifted her hand to rub his beak across it and she had to fight down the desire to vomit. He growled. "You stink like him. We will have to fix that soon." He yanked her towards the small bathroom, shoving her inside. She stumbled, falling to her knees. "Wash that stench off and make yourself presentable. We don't want your grandfather to think you're a filthy little urchin, now do we?"

He chuckled as her eyes went wide. He left and she found herself alone in her plush prison. She dropped her face into her hands as the tears started to fall, fear overtaking her. "Kane…"

In the detention cell, K-three pulled at his bounds so hard blood dripped from his wrists. A terrible roar left his lips, but no one heard it.

* * *

Sarah sat in Donnie's lap, her eyes fixed on the large view port at the front of the cruiser. She hadn't slept long and she could tell her beloved hadn't rested at all. They were getting very close now, she could feel Mira's fear pulsing through her. Which meant two things. She was alive and she was alone. K-three had the ability to cut off the link between mother and daughter, so the fact that she could sense Mira meant he was nowhere nearby. She buried her face against Donnie's neck. "We must do anything to get her back." She paused, making sure he understood what she meant. "He wants me."

His arms tightened around her, shaking slightly. "Yes, anything."

"I love you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"And I love you." His fingers dug into her hair as his mouth came down to capture hers. "No matter what, we always be together."

Leo's voice rose from the control board. "I'm picking up dozens of ships ahead."

Don slowly slid Sarah from his lap and approached the front. Raph left his seat to allow his brother to take over. His hands ran across the board. "There are at least fifty battleships and cruisers out there."

"Woah!" Mikey breathed as he looked at the massive number of ships that stood between them and the brown-red planet of Shellri-La that was still thousands of miles away – a mere speck against the black of space. "You think we can fight our way through them?"

Donnie shook his head. "We don't have any weapons. I stripped them off a long time ago and I didn't have time to reinstall them."

Kaz's eyes went wide. "What! You mean we're out here defenseless?"

"How do we fight, if we don't have any weapons?" Yoshi protested beside him.

Donnie glanced over his shoulder at Sarah and then at Leo. "We're not going to fight. We're going to surrender."

Leo finally broke the heart-pounding silence that followed. "Are you sure about this, Donnie?"

Don started the cruiser's approach of the fleet. "Sarah and I will surrender. It's the fastest way to get to Mira. You'll need to find K-three."

Leo nodded the plan was sound. "Okay, Raph and Yoshi, you'll go with Don and Sarah. Mikey and Kaz, we'll find K-three."

Raph smirked. "I'm assumin' our usually escape plan."

Leo couldn't help the small half smile. "Yep, once all shell breaks loose, head for the hanger deck."

"We're approaching the fleet." Don said drawing their attention back to their first problem. They were astonished as they passed the first several ships with not a single sign of trouble.

"Why aren't they firing on us?" Mikey twisted his hand nervously around his nunchakus.

Don gazed at the sensors and then at the ships before them. "They think we're one of them. This is a Mazar cruiser after all."

Leo let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "A piece of good luck."

Sarah moved up beside Donnie and pointed through the view port at the largest of the battleships. "That one."

As they drew closer, they could see a Turtleoid ship pulling away. "Hey, that's probably Eznic's ship!" Raph growled.

Don glanced at Sarah. "Should we follow it?"

She shook her head, her eyes still locked on the battleship. "No. I feel her. She's in there."

Their luck ran out as they approached the massive vessel. Two smaller ships intercepted them and a commanding voice crackled over the radio shortly before a scowling young captain appeared on the small vid-screen. "Name yourself. This vessel's call codes show it to be considered lost. Speak or we will destroy you. What is your purpose here?"

Sarah took a deep breath, steadying her voice. "To surrender."

* * *

Mira struggled against the chains around her wrists as she was pulled along the passage. Two Mazar guards flanked her as she scowled at the back of Eznic's head. "Where is Kane? Where are you taking me?"

Eznic jerked at the chains, smirking over his shoulder. "He is headed for the planet. Where I will ensure him a long and painful death." He pulled her closer. "Then you and I will get to know each other a little better."

She glared defiantly back at him. "I'd rather die than let you touch me! And if you kill him, I _will_ die."

Eznic snorted. "Lies." He turned and started down the hall again, not giving her a chance to respond. Ahead of them a pair of large doors opened and he dragged her through. She was thrust to her knees before a thrown. She lifted her eyes to meet a pair of cold dark brown ones. The man that peered down at her had to be pushing eighty, his face wrinkled and his beard gray. Out of the corner of her eye she saw servant leave the room.

The old warlord glared at her and then at Eznic. "You promised me my daughter, and yet you bring me another turtle. You should be executed just for wasting my time." He gestured to the guards, who started for Eznic.

The Turtleoid put up his hands. "Please my Lord Zenfered, you will have her. And this is no mere turtle. She is your granddaughter."

Zenfered scowled. "And now you insult me by claiming this creature carries my bloodline."

"As strange as it may seem my lord, she does." Eznic insisted.

Zenfered considered Mira again. "Stand up child."

Mira forced herself to her feet and met the warlord's gaze with defiance. "You will never have my mother."

This seemed to give the old man pause. The look in her eyes was strangely familiar. His eyes grew cold again. "Kill her."

Eznic's eyes widened. "Wait! You promised me her life!"

"In exchange for my daughter. Which you have failed to deliver." Zenfered growled.

Marina suddenly appeared from the side door. Mira's mouth open and then clamped shut, as Marina shook her head vigorously. Her father didn't know she knew about Sarah or Mira and she desperately wanted to keep it that way for now. If he found out too soon, she wouldn't be able to help them.

A servant approached the throne, bowing. "Please excuse the intrusion my lord. But you have an incoming transmission."

Zenfered sighed in irritation. "Send it through." The large view screen across the room lit up.

Mira gasped at the sight of her mother. "Mom?"

Sarah's eyes locked on her. "It'll be alright, sweetheart. You'll be going home soon."

Zenfered scowled as he stood. "I believe that is my decision to make, whelp. Who do you think you are to make such a declaration in my presence?"

Sarah's expression remained stoic, though her eyes burned with barely restrained fury. "I am the daughter of Queen Suanza and Lord Zenfered."

The old lord watched her for a long moment. This woman did look startlingly like his dead mate. "Why should I believe you?"

Sarah lifted the locket into view. "Because I have this."

The locket bore the crest of their household. Zenfered frowned, his eyes flickering from Marina to Mira and back to the screen. "If this is true then you should join me here. We should discuss matters. As my guests of course."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Guests-!" A green hand landed on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. Mira could sense her parents struggling for a moment. "Fine, we shall come aboard your vessel. But you must release my daughter and her mate."

Zenfered's frown returned. "No, she will remain with me. Just because you have a locket with the crest of my house, does not mean you are of my bloodline. Do not cross me. Remember, woman, I can crush your ship right now with a single word."

The green hand tightened on Sarah's shoulder. "Fine."

The screen went blank and Mira dropped back to her knees with a forlorn expression. Marina bit her lip, fighting down the desire to rush forward and wrap her niece in her arms. Eznic grinned. "I did deliver, my lord, as promised."

Zenfered sat in his throne and steeped his fingers. "Yes, you did."

Eznic's eyes locked onto Mira. "Then I may take my reward?"

Zenfered gave Mira a disinterested look. "Do with her as you wish."

Panic shot across Mira's face and Marina couldn't bear it any more. "Father, may I speak?" She hurried forward. The old lord gave a nod. "Would it not be wiser to keep her here where we can keep an eye on her? She may come in useful."

Zenfered lifted a gray eyebrow at her, but weighed her words nonetheless. "Very well." He gestured to a guard. "Chain her down."

"But, you promised her to me!" Eznic began to protest.

Zenfered glared. "Do not worry turtle traitor, she will be yours. But only after I am done with her."

Marina clenched her fists as the guard hauled the petite turtle to center of the chamber and chained her to the floor. Mira suddenly let out a bitter laugh and the sound sent a chill down Eznic's spine. He glared at her. "What's so funny?"

She looked up, her eyes cold. "You're about to die, judging by how angry my father is right now."

In the hanger deck Sarah, Don, Raph and Yoshi exited the small cruiser. The three males held such angry expressions that the guards that approached kept their distance. One finally cleared his throat. "We will take you to Lord Zenfered."

Sarah merely nodded, her grip on Donnie's hand was so tight her knuckles were white. She tried to reel in her anxiety and anger, because she knew it would only increase her mate's desire to defend her. The four were silent as they followed the guards through the labyrinth of passages to the throne room. As they entered Don's eyes locked first on Mira who was knelt in the center of the room her hands in chains, then on Eznic who'd moved to stand beside Zenfered. Donnie growled and started to lunge for the hated Turtleoid.

Raph caught him from behind. "No, Don, we gotta play it cool. I want to rip 'im apart too, but we can't. Not yet."

Don gave the slightest of nods and Raph released him. Sarah was already moving towards Mira and he followed her. She whispered softly in her daughter's ear and then turned to glare at the man on the throne. "If you want my cooperation, I suggest you take these off of her this minute."

Zenfered frowned. "You are in no position to make demands, woman." He gestured to a servant, who carried over a box that looked similar to the DNA profiler from so many years ago. "First you will have to prove who you are."

Donnie frowned at Mira, her breathing was shallow and she was starting to sweat. He stroked her cheek. "Mira, where is K-three?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Eznic said he sent him to the planet."

Donnie's heart raced. Shellri-La was still nearly an hour away. They were still outside of the Turtleoids solar system. If K-three was on his way to the planet, that was bad – very bad. It meant there were thousands of miles of space between his daughter and her mate. He stood, barely able to control the desire to bolt across the space before him and rip the Turtleoid in half. "Where is K-three?"

Zenfered tilted his head. "Who?"

"Our daughter's mate. Where is he?" Donnie balled and un-balled his fists at his side.

"I do not have him. She is all that I have." Zenfered said dismissively. "Why is he of any impertinence? You have your daughter."

Don growled. "Are you blind! She's already showing signs of separation sickness! She needs him to live!"

Zenfered regarded Mira. The female certainly looked paler than she had a half hour earlier. What astonished him was that this creature had bonded as Mazar did. It was quite possible she was in fact part of his line after all. He frowned. "Then I suggest we hurry this along. Prove your identity, woman. This machine has the only sample of my firstborn's DNA."

Sarah bit her lip, but placed her finger in the slot. The servant pressed a button. There was a prick and then the machine began to speak. "Species: Mazar. Family: Zenfered. Positive identity: Celes Zenfered."

The old warlord stood, his expression hard to read. It was a kind of mixture of astonishment and regret. He moved slowly across the chamber. As he neared them, Donnie pulled Sarah against him, a low fierce growl vibrating in his chest. The old man and turtle locked eyes. "I admire your protectiveness of her. But it is unfounded. I would not harm her. I only wish to speak with her – alone."

Donnie's eyes narrowed. "Over my dead body!"

"I'd prefer not as I only just got my daughter back. I do not wish to lose her so soon." Zenfered lowered his eyes to Sarah's and a small smile played across his lips. "You are so like your mother – such defiance in your eyes. You have watched the memory log I presume?" She nodded. "You have only heard half the story. Will you not give me an opportunity to tell my side of those events?"

Sarah gave a slow nod, but Donnie started to protest. She put her finger to his lips. "Anything." She whispered, reminding him of their agreement.

"Perhaps if Stin and I accompanied you, Father, they would feel more at ease." Marina said from the far side of the throne, where Stin had joined her.

Zenfered gave a slow nod of his own. His younger daughter already knew most of what he was about to say anyways. Don met Stin's steady gaze and the Mazar gave a discrete nod. He would make sure no harm came to Sarah. The turtle finally returned his gaze to the warlord. "If anything happens to her…"

The old man smiled slightly. "I assure it will not."

Donnie slowly released his wife. She kissed him softly. "Take care of our baby." Then she turned to her 'father'. "Remove the chains."

Zenfered frowned, his gaze going to Raph and Yoshi. "I'm sorry I cannot afford for my only leverage to be taken."

"If she is suffering from separation sickness, she won't be going anywhere any time soon." Sarah pointed out.

Zenfered continued to frown, his eyes holding his daughter's. "Remove the chains. But do not let them leave this room." He offered her his hand. "Now, if you will, we shall speak in private." Sarah ignored the offered hand, instead following Marina and Stin into the next chamber.

* * *

A/N: So, how are you liking the action so far? Gimme some sweet reviews!


	4. In the Know

A/N: Thanks Padawan for the continued support and sweet reviews!

* * *

After the guys left with Sarah through the sewer entrance, Jamie settled on the couch beside Shinta. He looked decidedly unhappy. "It's okay, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

He sighed. "It's not just that. I mean I don't like when they go off without me, but I'm kind of used to it. I just wanted to have fun at my birthday party."

She smiled softly. "Well, we could always have it once they get back."

Shinta frowned. "That's not the same. Then it won't be my birthday anymore."

Jamie chuckled a little. "You know it doesn't matter what day it's on, it matters who you spend it with. And some people don't even get birthday parties."

Shinta continued to frown. "Well, maybe. When was the last time you had a birthday party?"

Jamie's eyebrows rose. "Me? Mercy, it's been a very long time."

He turned towards her with a curious expression. "Why?"

She chuckled again. "Besides the fact that I don't want to be reminded how old I am. I haven't had anyone to share one with in a long time."

"Uncle Mikey makes us give him a party every year." Shinta pointed out.

Kala laughed as she joined them from the kitchen. "That's because Mikey loves cake and pizza as much as you do." The Neutrino smiled at their visitor. "Thanks for staying. I know it meant a lot to Leo."

Jamie gave a tiny nod, her gaze going back to the sewer entrance. "So, what do y'all do while you're waiting for them to come back?"

"Well, when they go on patrols we usually stay up late eating ice cream and popcorn and watching movies." Kala frowned. "But it's not the same without Sarah here."

The elevator dinged and everyone jumped. Kala came to her feet as Cat quickly appeared at the end of the hall. The three women exchanged looks as the door opened. April nearly jumped when she saw the hardened faces that watched her. "I know I'm a little late, but do I really deserve the dirty looks."

Both Cat and Kala sagged with relief. Cat shook her head. "No, April, sorry. We forgot to call you. We've been having a bit of trouble."

April frowned. "What's going on?" Their old friend listened while they told her what had happened. "I think I need a drink." She groaned as she sat heavily on one of the sofa's. "I'm getting too old for this." She glanced from Kala to Cat. "And you let Kaz and Yoshi go?"

Cat shook her head again. "They wouldn't have let us tell them no." Shinta frowned. None of them had had any problem with telling him no.

April watched the little turtle. She smiled sadly, knowing he was worried about his family too. "I tell you what, why don't you open my present. It might give us all something to distract us for a while." She handed over the present and Shinta grinned before ripping into the paper. It was a game of Pictionary.

His eyes lit up. "Can we play it now?"

April smiled. "Absolutely."

After several rousing rounds of the game and a few pints of ice cream, April declared she was going home and Kala offered to drive her as it was so late. Shinta decided it was time to show Jamie around. Cat followed them, listening with amusement as he gave the tour. "This is me and Yoshi's room." He hoped on the bed and pulled out a notebook. "Want to see my drawings?"

Jamie smiled as she flipped through the book. "These are very good."

Cat grinned. "You should see Leo's paintings."

Jamie looked up at her. "Paintings?"

Shinta jumped back off the bed. "Yeah, come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dojo. Along the walls were dozens of paintings. They were mainly of landscapes. Shinta ran to one. "This is the pond we go to in the summer." He ran to another. "And this is Aunt April's farmhouse. And this one is in the park."

One painting caught her eye. It was of an ice covered pond. She stepped closer to examine it. Cat followed her gaze. "I'm not sure where that one is. He only painted it recently."

Jamie knew. "It's a pond in the park." Shinta yawned and she glanced down at her watch. It was rather late now. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I bet it's well past your bedtime."

He frowned. "But I want to stay up."

Cat smiled knowingly. "Sarah would tell you to go to bed."

His shoulders sagged. "Okay." Jamie followed him to his room and tucked him in. "Will you be here in the morning?"

She smiled. "I promised your father I'd stay until he got back. So, yes, I will."

He yawned again as she started for the door. "Jamie?" She turned back to look at him in the light from the living room. He smiled. "I think my dad likes you. You make him happy."

She felt a fluttering in her chest at his words. "Goodnight, Shinta."

"Goodnight, Jamie."

She closed the door as Cat was headed for the elevator. "Kala's back. I'm going to let her in."

Jamie frowned. "I thought your security system was really good."

Cat nodded. "It is, but when the guys aren't here we don't leave each other alone. Not since Amaya."

Jamie started to ask what had happened to her, but decided it wasn't the best time as Cat left in the elevator. She sighed. Leo hadn't told her the specifics of his wife's death, only that her death had been unexpected. A part of her wanted to know, so she could understand where he was coming from. She went back into the dojo and walked slowly around, examining each painting. His work was beautiful to say the least and his attention to detail was amazing. As she walked around, she was able to tell the difference between the older ones and the newer ones. The oldest showed skill but little control. The pallets during this time were a mix of light and dark, a very youthful outlook. Then it seemed to change to a much brighter pallet with more daylight and flowers filled with vibrant colors. His strokes were bold and confident during this period. Then the style changed again. There were more night skies and dark wooded paths and haunting caves.

She stopped at last to stare at the final painting again, the one Cat had said was his most recent. Snow and ice covered the landscape in shades of blue-gray, while the sky above was also filled with gray clouds. She would have thought the scene somewhat depressing except for the ray of sunlight that peeked through the clouds, reflecting off the ice covered pound. Something about it spoke of hope.

She felt the fluttering of her heart again as she thought of Shinta's words. What had he meant exactly and why had it thrilled her so to hear his words? She and Leo were friends – good friends in fact. They shared a similar burden in their loss. And yet it seemed to be more than that. Over the past month she had seen him be kind and gentle, firm and authoritative, powerful and vulnerable. She thought the paintings matched him well. They were as beautiful as his soul.

Something shimmered in the corner of her eye and she turned to look at a low shelf in the corner. She moved to take a closer look. On it rested a silver box with the word _Father_ engraved on its lid and a photograph of giant rat holding a tiny turtle. She assumed the turtle was Mira based on its coloring which matched Donnie's.

"That's Master Splinter."

Jamie turned to see Kala approach her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Kala waved a dismissive hand at her. "You might as well know." She picked up the old photo. "He was their father. They may have never been blood, but he loved them. I guess that goes to prove that love is the real binding force in a family, especially in a family as unique as ours."

Jamie smiled, then frowned as her eyes went back to the box. "His ashes?"

Kala nodded, setting the picture back on the shelf. "I think it helped them all having a little piece of him nearby." She watched Jamie for a moment, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "I think Leo took it the hardest. Splinter left him charge. I think it might have been too much for him if he hadn't have found Amaya. She renewed his faith in life."

Jamie lowered her eyes. "Do you mind if I ask, how did she die? Leo really doesn't talk about it."

Kala frowned, her mind filling with memories. "She was killed…in the garage….by an intruder." She took a deep breath. "We've taken a lot of precautions since then. But…"

"You still worry."

Kala nodded. "We all do, but especially Leo."

Jamie's eyes flicked to the wall of Shinta's room and her heart clenched. She knew the pain of losing a child. It was a bone-crushing feeling, that could never be fully put into words. She also knew what it felt like to lose a spouse. The hole it left felt so deep you never thought it could be filled again. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Hey, guys, look what I just found." Cat waved a DVD at them from the doorway. " _The Princess Bride_."

Jamie smiled. "I really like that movie, but I'm getting a bit tired."

Cat grinned. "Well, let's get you settled on the couch and if you fall asleep, you'll already be in bed."

Jamie returned the grin, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Sounds like a plan."

Cat continued to grin. "Come on then, let's scrounge up a blanket and pillow."

"Why don't you just get Leo's. I'm sure he won't mind." Kala suggested as they followed Cat out of the dojo.

Jamie fidgeted. "Uh, maybe that's not such a good idea. I wouldn't want to-"

"That's a great idea!" Cat pushed open Leo's door.

"No really. That's okay." Jamie protested as she followed her in. But she paused as she was suddenly swamped by his scent, it was earthy and masculine and refreshing all at the same time. She gazed around the room. It was tidy, everything in its proper place. On the nightstand sat a photo of Leo with a beautiful dark haired woman. She moved towards it. "Is this her?"

Cat looked up from pulling off the blanket from the bed. "Yes, that's Amaya."

Jamie stared at the photo for a long time. The way he looked at his wife gave her mixed feelings. On the one hand she could tell he absolutely adored the woman in his arms and that made her happy. On the other hand, it made her sad. She wasn't certain she could ever bring him that much joy. As she turned to follow Cat back out, her eyes caught the dresser. It seemed odd compared to the rest of the room, because the items on tip were covered in a layer of dust. A hairbrush, a ribbon, and a small wooden box rested there. She instantly knew what they were and it tore at her heart.

She closed the door reverently behind her. Cat tossed the blanket and pillow on one of the couches. "You know, you seem to be handling the guys leaving pretty well. I remember being worried out of my mind the first few years Raph and I were together."

Jamie settled on the couch as Kala started the movie. "I suppose I'm falling into old habits. John was a police officer. I got used to the calls in the middle of the night and him being gone for hours on end."

Cat laughed as Kala sat beside her. "A police officer, huh? Well, now things make a lot more sense."

They chatted through the movie, gushing at the right moments. About three quarters of the way through, Jamie laid down on Leo's pillow and closed her eyes. His scent filled her senses and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

* * *

Donnie cradled Mira's upper body in his arms as she shook. He stroked a hand across her head and down her arm. "It'll be okay, sweetheart. We're going to get you out of here."

She clenched her eyes shut, holding tight to the arm that supported her. "I'm scared, Daddy."

He swallowed hard. "I know. It won't be long. I promise." He knew from experience how frightening separation sickness was. It was like the life being drained out of you, minute by minute, drop by terrifying drop. He also knew it would take a few hours before she'd become critical. He only hoped they could find K-three in that time. Don glanced around the room at the half dozen guards lining the walls. "We need to let Leo know K-three is headed for the planet."

Raph frowned down at Mira's pale green coloring from his place knelt beside them. "And how we gonna do that with all these eyes watchin' us?"

"We need a distraction."

Raph smirked, his eyes locking on Eznic. "One distraction comin' up." He growled as he stood and crossed the room. The Turtleoid's eyes went wide as the large furious turtle slammed him against the wall. "We know you have K-three. You'll tell us where. Or," Raph pressed the tip of his sai against his throat, "my sai is gonna become real familiar with your windpipe."

Eznic glanced at the guards. They were watching but not one moved. Their lord probably wouldn't care if these turtles tore each other apart and they might even enjoy the show. "He's headed for Shellri-La. You'll never get to him. He and I have a score to settle."

Raph's blade pierced the skin of Eznic's throat, causing a small trickle of blood. "Call your men. Bring 'im back here!"

Eznic smirked. "And why should I do that? I have what I want." His eyes flicked to Mira.

Raph growled, slamming him against the wall again. "I don't think you understand your situation. You don't have her and you never will. She's bonded with K-three. That means if he dies, she dies. And if she dies, you die."

While Raphael had his "discussion" with Eznic. Donnie spoke to Yoshi. "Use the communicator on your wrist band. We need to tell Leo what's going on."

* * *

Leo frowned at the three empty detention cells. It had taken them a while to slip out and past the crew to search for K-three. He'd figured the most likely place they'd hold him was in the brig. But when they'd arrived there was nothing. In a way he thought it was strange for a vessel this large to have so few cells. But based on what Marina had told them long ago, Zenfered was more than ruthless. The guy was borderline psychotic. The reason for so few cells was likely due to him just killing everyone that was of no consequence to him.

The com on Leo's wrist chirped and the leader looked down at it before pressing the button. Yoshi's hushed voice came from the other end. "Uncle Leo, just listen. Mira's sick, K-three was on that Turtleoid ship headed for the planet."

Leo frowned, that meant they were in a race against time. He pressed a button on the side of the band that made a light flash on Yoshi's letting them know he'd gotten the message. The others were obviously trying not to draw attention to themselves and he didn't want to risk it either. He turned to Mikey and Kaz. "Come on guys, we have a ship to intercept."

Mikey fell into step beside him as they ran towards the hanger. "How are we going to do that? That old cruiser barely made it here."

Leo smirked as they entered the hanger where dozens of empty shuttles lined the bay. "We'll get a new ride then."

They jumped into the nearest shuttle, which was slightly smaller than the cruiser. Leo immediately claimed the captain's chair. He bit his lip as he scanned the controls. They seemed familiar but were in a slightly different configuration than on the old ship. After a moment they had the engines started and were on the way. As they left the bay, an angry voice rattled over the communication system.

"Who gave you authorization to take that vessel!"

Kaz sprang forward to cover the camera on the vid-screen. He cleared his throat and tried to sound professional. "Lord Zenfered sent us to retrieve that Turtleoid ship."

There was a pause. "I didn't receive any such order. Who's your commanding officer? And what's wrong with your vid-screen?"

Kaz glanced at his elders. "The mission is secret, that's why they didn't tell you. And I'm not having any trouble with my vid-screen. Must be yours."

The voice on the other end was becoming even more irritated. "Turn around now!" But Kaz wasn't trying to appease the man, he was only trying to stall for time. The further they got from the battleship and the fleet the better off they'd be. "Did you hear me soldier?"

They were nearly past the fleet now. "Sorry, what was that?" Kaz made a crackling noise with his mouth. "You're breaking up. Must be an issue on my side after all." He cut off the communication.

Mikey grinned. "Pretty good."

Leo frowned. "But not good enough. Two shuttles just left the battleship and they're headed our way."

* * *

A/N: Uh, oh! Looks like Leo's team might be in trouble. I hope you're all enjoying this so far. Review please ^_^


	5. You Win Some, You Lose Some

A/N: Hmm, so not so many reviews...

* * *

"Step on it, Leo!" Mikey stared at the monitor showing the two pursuing shuttles.

"I'm trying!" Leo hit another button and they did seem to pick up speed. The good thing was they had quite a bit of a head start on the other shuttles.

Kaz leaned over Leo's shoulder and pointed at a sensor screen. "There's Eznic's ship." There was suddenly an explosion near the aft of the ship rocking it, making Kaz and Mikey grab anything to hold themselves upright.

"What the-!" Mikey gripped at the side of the hull to keep his footing.

"They're shooting at us!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Torpedoes! Two more incoming!" Leo hit a thruster to angle the ship away from their path. The torpedoes exploded jarring the small shuttle again. "We've still got a lead on them."

The Turtleoid ship was growing in size as they barreled down on it. "What now?" Kaz watched the view screen intently.

Without hesitation, Leo hit the button to open a line to the ship. "Turtleoid ship! You have a member of our family. I strongly suggest you give him back or we'll be forced to fire on you."

Mikey gave his brother a startled look. Neither one of them knew how to make the weapons fire on the shuttle. But if the two shuttles that just fired at them had weapons, then their shuttle did too. He immediately started looking over the controls for the weapon's array.

"Who are you? We have orders to take the prison to the planet." A young and annoyed looking Mazar glared back at Leo over the video screen.

"It doesn't matter, who I am. You have K-three and we want him back. _Now_." Leo returned the young man's gaze with coldness and fury.

The young Mazar squirmed, but didn't back down under his intense blue eyes. "No, I have my orders. If you have a problem take it up with your turtle traitor, Eznic."

Suddenly the stars behind the Turtleoid ship shimmered as a vessel de-cloaked. Leo's jaw dropped at the sight of another Turtleoid ship. Now their little shuttle was outnumbered and very likely outmatched. "Aw, shell…"

* * *

Sarah shot Marina and Stin a grateful look as she stepped into the room shortly before Zenfered. The door closed automatically behind the old lord as he walked further into the chamber. Sarah remained near the door. "What do you want from me? I've known what you did to my mother for decades and I haven't caused any trouble for you and I could have."

Zenfered poured himself some wine from a table nearby. "That's true and it is also the reason I didn't kill you when you first appeared." He took a long drink. "I am old, Celes-"

She scowled. "My name is Sarah."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sarah? Fine. It doesn't matter the name you go by you will always be my blood."

Sarah could feel Mira becoming more ill by the minute. "Can we speed this along? My daughter is suffering."

Zenfered glanced towards the door. "I still do not see how that creature can be my granddaughter."

Sarah's eyes flared with rage. "And I don't care. The unfortunate truth is she carries my DNA and that means she carries yours."

Zenfered glowered. The idea that his blood was tainted by that turtle filth was disgusting. But seeing he would only alienate his new found daughter, he chose to move on. "As you will. My concern is for the memory locket. Give it to me."

Sarah folded her arms. "Not until you let us go."

"And where would you go, if I were to release you? Back to that primitive planet?" He shook his head. "I am the lord of an entire quadrant of space. Why would you return to the squalor you lived in when there are so many better options?" He took a step towards her, a small smile playing at his lips. "You could remain here. You would want for nothing."

Sarah glared. "You want me to stay here? With you? You killed my mother! And you tried to kill me!"

Zenfered sighed. "My dear you were merely collateral damage. You were never my true target."

"No, my mother was!" Sarah began to pace. She could feel Donnie's worry pulse through the bond. "And what about the Liverians? Were they collateral damage too?"

Zenfered waved a hand as he sat in chair. "The Liverians were plotting against us. I discovered the plot and took care of it. If your mother would have simply listened instead of running away, I would have explained that what I was doing was to protect her and you." He watched Sarah over the edge of his cup as he casually drank from it.

Sarah didn't believe a word that came from his mouth, but she needed to stall until they had K-three. "I see. So, Father, if I agree to stay, what will happen to the rest of my family? Will you let them go?"

Zenfered smiled and it made Sarah's stomach turn. "Of course, my dear. After all they will be my family as well. Your mate of course will have to stay, but your daughter and the others may go."

Sarah acted as if she was considering this. She folded her arms and tapped her chin. "I don't know…"

A door opened on the far side of the room and a soldier stepped inside. "My lord, excuse the intrusion. Someone has stolen a shuttle."

Sarah felt relief wash over her. _Great timing Leo._

Zenfered frowned. "You will excuse me. It seems our little family reunion will have to wait." He rose and followed the soldier from the room.

Marina threw her arms around Sarah the moment they were alone. "Oh, it's so good to see you! It's been too long!"

Sarah hugged her back. "Me too. I just wish it were under better circumstances." She glanced at Stin. "I'm glad you're both well. But I think it's time we make a strategic retreat. I have a feeling that shuttle thief is Leo and Mikey."

Marina's eyes widened. "They're here too?"

Sarah nodded as she released her and moved towards the door. "Yes, but I don't have time to explain. We have to get Mira and get to Leo. Hopefully they have K-three by the time we get there."

The door opened and Marina and Stin hurried after her into the throne room. Sarah raced back to where Donnie held Mira. His relief and love washed over her as he reached out to her. She took his hand as she knelt beside them. "Mira?" She stroked their daughter's cheek.

Mira opened her eyes just a little. "Mom, I don't feel so good." She suddenly pulled away from Donnie to vomit on the floor.

Yoshi frowned, his gaze full of concern. This was the first time he'd seen separation sickness. His family had told him about it, but their description didn't seem to fit the horrendous vision before him. He looked at his father. "Dad?"

Raph patted his shoulder. "She'll be alright."

Eznic frowned. He'd been dragged across the room to stand near the group. "So, she really is linked to him." The disgust in his tone was enough to make Donnie come off the floor, rage in his eyes.

Raph took a step back as he wrapped a hand around the Turtleiod's neck. "That's what we've been trying to tell you! Now bring him back here!"

* * *

Mikey's heart was beating so loud that he thought it might break right through his plastron. He watched in muted horror as the two pursuing shuttles came to stop behind their vessel. Now the tiny shuttle was completely surrounded. Two Turtleoid vessels before them – one definitely unfriendly and the second one likely to destroy them simply because they were in a Mazar shuttle. Two Mazar shuttles behind them and they were certainly not friendly. "Leo…?"

Leonardo was frantically trying to think of something to do, but their options were limited. If he tried to run, he'd be abandoning K-three and Mira would probably die. If he surrendered, he couldn't be certain they'd make it back to the battleship. And even if they did, the others would have to rescue them. Suddenly the second Turtleoid ship fired, destroying the two shuttles in two quick blasts. The three ninjas gasped.

"Why-!"

The communication's vid-screen blazed to life again. A familiar face grinned at them. "Hey, dudes, thought you could use a hand."

"Zan!" Kaz leaned over Leo's shoulder, his mouth hanging open.

Zan laughed. "You didn't think you could visit our home world without seeing us, did you?"

Mikey blinked at them. "How did you know it was us?"

Chase appeared on the screen. "We've been monitoring Mazar communications for years. We picked you up as soon as you entered the sector."

Leo turned their attention back to the problem at hand. "They have K-three. He's on that other vessel."

Chase's face hardened, his eyes growing dark. "Then let's get him back."

Eznic's ship had already started to move away, but a well-placed laser from Chase's ship disabled their engines. They listened as Chase spoke to the other ship. "You will relinquish your prisoner or we will destroy you. Now, prepare to be boarded."

Leo couldn't help but smile. Chase had come into his own without K-three there after all. His tone was one of a person who'd been in command for a long time. Leo watched as the Chase's ship locked onto the other. He swung the small shuttle around and latched onto Eznic's ship as well. As the airlocks secured then opened, shouting and blaster fire could be heard. Leo was the first to launch himself up through the opening into the enemy vessel. Mikey and Kaz followed. Up the corridor they could see several Mazar firing into another airlock. Laser fire was being returned.

Kaz frowned at the exchange. This would take too long. They needed to get K-three and get back to Mira. He glanced at his elders and it was plain they had come to the same conclusion. Together the three charged in and attacked the six Mazars from behind. The battle was over quickly in the close quarters.

Zan came through the airlock. "Awesome. I guess you old dudes are still good for something." He grinned at Mikey, who glared back.

"I'll show you old, you little-!"

Leo put up a hand to stop him. He laughed as Chase and Prog joined them. "Thanks for the save."

Chase gave them a small smile and then his expression went serious. "You said they had K-three?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, where would they hold him?"

"This way." He turned and headed down the passage. The Turtleoid ships were not large so it didn't take long for them to reach the detention area.

Kaz gasped at the sight of K-three inside the cell. He was hanging from shackles, his skin paler than normal. Sweat dripped from his body and vomit splattered the floor before him. "Oh, no…" If K-three was in this bad of shape, so was Mira.

Chase hit the control panel to release him. The cell opened and a moment later the shackles fell away from his wrists. Leo and Mikey caught him as he started to fall. "It's okay, bro. We've got you." Mikey soothed, pulling one of his arms over his shoulders.

K-three was barely aware, his vision blurry and his body weak. "Mira…"

"We're going to take you to her. Just hold on a bit longer." Leo supported him on his other side.

Zan frowned, anger rising in him. "What did they do to him?"

Leo shook his head as they started back for their ship. "He's suffering from separation sickness. He and Mira can't be this far apart."

Chase scowled. "Like the Mazar?"

Kaz glared. "Yeah, like the Mazar. Mira is part Mazar. She and K-three are bonded."

Zan frowned as Leo and Mikey stopped near the shuttle's airlock. "Where are you taking him?"

"We have to get back to the battleship. Zenfered has Mira." Mikey started to climb down.

"Wait." Chase caught K-three's free arm. "You're going right back to the place that just sent two shuttle to destroy you?"

Leo frowned. "We have to or they'll die."

Chase looked around them. "Then we'd better even the odds."

* * *

Eznic fought against the grip of iron, but Donnie would not release him. His eyes were cold as he responded to the angry turtle. "She made her choice, so be it." If they were linked, then his rival was suffering just as badly as she was. And when it came down to it, he wanted him to writhe in agony more than he wanted the female. _Let them die._

Donnie snarled his hand going to his dagger, Eznic's death playing in his brown eyes. Raph caught his hand. He smirked wickedly. "Wait, I've got a better idea." He jerked the younger turtle around by his jacket. "You're going to be our ticket out of here." He dragged him towards the door, the tip of his sai digging into his neck again. The large turtle glared at the guards that blocked it. "Move!"

Marina knelt beside Mira. She touched her face. "Mira…."

Mira looked up at her. "I knew you'd help."

Tears pooled in Marina's eyes. "Of course, I would have never let him hurt you." She smiled as the tears slipped free. "Look at you. You're all grown up and so beautiful."

Mira returned the small smile before ducking her head to heave again. Once the episode had passed, Sarah slipped her daughter's arm over her shoulder and helped her to her feet. "Time to go." Yoshi took her other arm and they moved towards the door.

Raph was still trying to get the guards to move, but they hadn't. He glanced at Marina and Stin. "A little help here."

Stin frowned. "Move aside."

The guards exchanged a look. The turtles had no right to give them orders and Zenfered had ordered that they remain in the room. But Stin was a lord of the court and the mate to the Zenfered's daughter, to refuse him could mean their deaths. Slowly the pair moved away from the door and Raph shoved Eznic through. Marina and Stin followed after them.

Don pressed the button on his wrist band as Sarah and Yoshi brought up the rear with Mira. "Leo, we're headed for the hanger deck. We have Mira."

"We have K-three. We'll be there in under a minute." Leo responded shortly from the other end.

As they continued down the passage, Mira could feel her body responding to K-three's. Her strength was slowly returning, her feet moving with more steadiness, the terrible ice cold pain in her chest lessening with every second. He was near now only a few yards away.

Suddenly a squad of Mazar soldiers stepped into their path, laser rifles raised. Raph growled digging the tip of the sai even deeper into Eznic's neck. "Back off or I'll kill 'im!"

Sarah screamed as someone suddenly yanked her around and flung her against the wall. Zenfered held her there by her wrist. He glared, fire in his eyes. "You would betray me! After my generous offer!"

Sarah glared right back and the old lord was reminded once again of her mother. And the reason he'd had her killed. "I'm afraid I had to reconsider."

Donnie shot forward to tackle Zenfered but was struck by a laser. He fell to his knees, shaking his head, stunned. Sarah bit her lip, fighting the pain that seared through her body from the blast. The warlord frowned. "I see you feel his pain. Good I will make use of your bond. You will both suffer until you see reason."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. She balled her fist ready to knock the smug look off her "father's" face. Marina grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear. "Claim right of succession." Sarah questioned her with her eyes. "Say it." Marina hissed again.

Sarah considered her options. They were pinned between two squads of Mazar soldiers armed with rifles. She and Marina weren't trained warriors. Mira was still sick, though she did seem to be getting better. That left Raph, Don, Stin and Yoshi to take down the two squads. She weighed the odds of them escaping without permanent injury. "I claim right of succession."

* * *

A/N: If you're interested I updated the cover for Runaway. Again ffnet cut most of the pic off but you can see the full thing on deviantart. It's of Jamie, Leo and Shinta. I think I'll do another one for this fic related to later chapters which is where Jamie will come back in. I hope you're enjoying this one...everyone's sorta quiet out there... :(


	6. Heritage

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews...-sniffle- You really don't know how much they mean to me...

* * *

Zenfered paused, then shot Marina a withering look. "Right of succession?" He released Sarah's wrist and Marina quickly pulled her a few steps away. The old lord watched them. "You're a female. You have no right to ask for such a thing."

Stin moved towards them. "You proved her heritage in the presence of witnesses. You have no right to refuse her request. You are bound by the law."

Zenfered gave his son-in-law an equally withering gaze, which Stin seemed to barely register. "Even so, she is female and by such law she is forbidden from combat."

Stin helped Donnie to his feet and the turtle gave him a grateful look. "The law also clearly states that one mate may act on the behalf of the other." Stin met Donnie's eyes and he nodded, understanding the Mazar's meaning.

Zenfered scowled as he turned to Donnie. "Do you wish to challenge me, turtle?"

Don stood to his full height, squaring his shoulders. "Yes." He didn't exactly understand what this right of succession was but it didn't matter. What mattered was his wife and daughter were safe, at least for the moment.

Zenfered glanced about the corridor at the men watching him. He could not back down from the challenge now. He raised a hand and the men lowered their weapons. "So be it. Your deaths shall be on your heads. I would have given you sanctuary. And instead you do this." He glared at Sarah. "I give two hours. Make your peace." The soldiers began to disperse. "As the law states you may do as you will in that time. But I warn you, if you leave, we will follow. And that hovel of a planet you call home will not survive the onslaught I will bring." He turned sharply and headed back towards the throne room.

Raph moved back to glare at Marina and Stin as they were left alone in the hall. "What the shell did you just get us into?"

Marina frowned. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"So, what is this right of succession anyways?" Yoshi stepped up next to his father while still supporting Mira. Behind him, no one seemed to notice as Eznic slipped away into a side passage.

Stin sighed. "It is a challenge for the throne. It is what we had planned to do." He exchanged a look with Marina then Sarah. "But sadly that right was taken from us the moment you reappeared here and proved yourself the first born." He looked away. "It is a one on one dual. That is how the law says it must be in order to pass down the crown."

Sarah pulled away from Marina to step back to Donnie. He drew her against him, squeezing one of her hands in his. "I don't want his throne or his crown."

Sarah nodded. "We could leave."

Don shook his head sadly. "No, we can't. He said he'd follow us. Earth doesn't have defenses like Shellri-La. We'd be overrun in less than a day."

Raph snorted. "So, just fight the idiot."

"Yeah, you could kick his old scrawny butt, Uncle Don!" Yoshi agreed.

Mira had been watching Marina and Stin. There was something they weren't saying, something that was making them nervous. "What aren't you saying?"

Stin let out a shuddering breath. "The dual is to the death. Only one of you will walk away from the battle."

Sarah gasped, her arms tightening around her mate. Don for his part didn't seem too surprised, though he looked worriedly down at his spouse. Mira's eyes widened. "What! Why did you tell her to do that then!"

Marina looked down. "It was the first thing that came to mind." She lifted tear filled eyes and her jaw trembled. "He would have killed you all!"

Stin put an arm around her drawing her close. "Shh…" He exchanged a regretful look over his mate's head with Donnie.

Raph's wrist band beeped and he pressed it. "Guys, where are you? We're here." Leo's voice was a bit frantic.

Raph frowned as he replied. "There's been a change of plans."

* * *

The automatic doors opened and the group followed Marina inside. "These are our personal quarters. No one will bother us here."

Sarah helped Mira to a sofa along the wall. Although she was feeling better, she was still very weak from the whole ordeal. Don and Sarah knew it would probably take a full day or more for her and K-three to get their full strength back.

Yoshi gazed around the large spacious living room that had to be at least twice the size of the one in the lair. "Wow, nice digs."

An older woman came from an adjacent room and nearly dropped the tray she was carrying. Marina caught it and steadied it. "It's alright, Clairda. They are family." The woman gave them a skeptical look. But Marina continued. "This is my half-sister, Sarah and her mate, Donatello, and their daughter, Mira. And this is Don's brother Raphael and…." She paused. She hadn't learned the young turtle's name yet.

Raph grinned. "This is my son, Yoshi."

Marina's eyes sparkled. "So, Cat finally gave in?"

Raph chuckled. "Yep."

As the group started to settle in, the door opened again revealing Stin with the rest of their party. Mira came to her feet as K-three pushed his way into the room. He wrapped Mira in a crushing embrace. "My flower, oh, my sweet flower!" He murmured as he rained kisses across her face while wiping away the tears of joy that flowed from her eyes.

"Kane…" She gasped as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, that made her weak in the knees all over again.

Sarah smiled up at Donnie and he couldn't suppress his own smile. Marina grinned at the couple and then she saw the others. "Leo! Mikey!" She ran over to hug them. Then she spotted Kaz. She glanced at Mikey. "Is this…?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, this is Kaz."

She cupped his face and he watched her with interest. It was eerie to see someone that was so nearly identical to Sarah. She smiled up at him. "Has it really been that long? The last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

Kaz blushed, then flashed her a charming smile. "Say, you wouldn't have anything to eat would you? I'm starved."

Mikey smacked him on the back of the head. "Kaz!"

Kaz rubbed his offended head and proceeded to whine. "But I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Mikey frowned, but the truth was he was starving too.

Marina grinned. "Now, Mikey. He's hungry. Of course, you can have something." She turned to the servant who was staring at the motley crew of turtles. "Clairda, bring food and drinks." She looked up into Leo's concerned blue eyes. "We have a lot to talk about."

Prog hung close to the door, a bit nervously, while Zan and Chase moved further into the room and introduced themselves to Marina. The two teased Yoshi about getting so big since the last time they'd seen him, gaining a scowl from the teenager. Everyone found somewhere to sit as the servant brought in trays of food. Kaz and Yoshi as well as Mikey began to stuff themselves, while across the room Mira and K-three sat on the sofa holding one another. They both had their eyes closed so no one bothered them. It was obvious both were exhausted.

"Tell us everything we need to know about this right of succession." Leo leaned forward with a cup in hand.

Stin frowned, taking Marina's hand. "It was our plan to claim the right, but only the first born of a line can do that."

"So, why would you stand up to him now, after all these years?" Raph asked taking a bit of some type of orange fruit.

Marina glanced over her shoulder to make sure the servant had gone and they were alone. "My father has desired a true heir for decades. Females cannot inherit the throne, only their mate or a male child of the line. Stin would have been the next to take the throne, if Zenfered died. But…" She took a deep breath. "But now things are different."

Stin squeezed her hand. "We have been able to prevent another heir, until recently."

Sarah's eyes grew round. "You're pregnant?"

Marina nodded, her expression grim. Stin wrapped his arms around her drawing her close. "If it is a male, he will try to take him from us."

Donnie growled. "We won't let that happen." He glanced across the room to where Mira rested in K-three's arms, then down at his mate. "We know the pain of being separated from our child. It's something that I wouldn't wish on our worst enemy."

Stin nodded. "Thank you. It seems your arrival was fortuitist after all."

Suddenly the door opened. "Marina! What on-" The older woman paused, staring around the room. "What is going on here?"

Marina cleared her throat as she stood. "Um, Mother, what are you doing here?"

The woman raised a brow. "I came to determine the cause for the uproar."

Marina crossed the room. "I'm sorry, but you can't be here right now." She took her mother by the arm and tried to turn her back out of the room.

The woman yanked her arm free with a scowl. "I am your mother, child. And I am still queen. I may do as I please. Now what is this business about right of succession?"

Marina frowned. Her mother had been the reason for the delay in claiming the right of succession before now. When Zenfered died, she would die as well. But it had become evident in more recent years that the queen would do exactly as her mate desired without hesitation. Her eyes softened, this might very well be her last moment with her mother. "Please, Mother."

But the old queen turned her gaze towards Sarah. "So, this is the insolent whelp! I'll take care of you myself!" She took a step forward, but Prog stepped into her path.

"That would not be a very smart thing to do." The large turtle advised. Behind him, nearly everyone in the room had come to their feet.

The queen scowled, reconsidering her actions. She glared at Marina. "You would stand with them against your own father?"

Marina met her angry gaze with a steady one of her own. "Yes."

"Worthless wretch!" She slapped her hard. Marina stumbled back and Prog caught her. The queen's eyes were cold. "Then their fate will be yours as well!" She spun on her heel and stomped from the room.

Within moments Stin was beside Marina. He cradled her face in his hands, grimacing at the reddening flesh. Marina buried her face in his chest as silent tears slipped free. The pain in her heart was far worse than the sting of being slapped. She'd hoped to reconcile with her mother before all these events unfolded. But now she knew it would never happen.

Stin turned to Don. "It seems our fates are now linked."

They talked for a while about the details of the right of succession and it wasn't long before the two hours they'd been given had dwindled down to minutes. Don and Sarah slipped away for a moment alone. He held her close as they looked out at the strange collection of stars through a viewport.

"I'm sorry."

He dug his fingers into her brown hair streaked with gray. "For what, my love?"

"For this. For all of this."

He lifted her chin to look into her deep brown eyes. "I'm not. Every moment I have spent with you is a gift unlike any other. You have given me laughter and joy and hope. Your faith and love in me has given me the strength to accomplish amazing things. I don't regret one second of our life together, even if this is the last moment we might spend together."

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I will always have faith in you. You can do anything. You are my universe." Slipping her arms around his neck, she leaned up to kiss him. He crushed her against him as they expressed their love with every cell of their bodies and souls. Among the stars they shared what might be a last intimate moment. "I love you so much. I wish you didn't have to do this."

He stroked her cheek with a callused thumb, brushing away the dampness there. "We promised to do anything to save Mira."

She nodded. "Anything. And no matter what, I will be here with you."

"Yes, we'll do this together." He kissed her warmly. "Remember, I will love you until the end of time." She smiled against his lips as he captured them again.

* * *

The large throne room was filled with dozens of people, some were soldiers and some were dressed more like Stin in fine clothes. As the turtles and their party entered, a hush went through the crowd. Donnie pulled Sarah protectively against him as the multitude stared maliciously at her. The mass of people parted so their group could step into the center of the room. Zenfered scowled at Marina and Stin, who stood with them. "So, it is as your mother said. You will stand with them?" Marina nodded as Stin squeezed her hand. Her father continued to scowl. "So be it." He glanced at his mate, who sat beside him. "I leave her to you, my dear. When this is over she will no longer be my concern." The queen nodded. He turned back to his long lost daughter. "I give you one last chance to change your mind. Do you still wish to proceed?"

Don and Sarah stepped forward. He kept her close as she spoke. "I was born Celes, daughter of Lord Zenfered and Queen Suanza. And this is my mate, Donatello. We claim right of succession."

Zenfered frowned at the formal words, but stood and took the few steps down to the main part of the room. The young general stepped forward offering the old lord a sword, which he drew. "Then you have chosen death."

Don growled. "We'll see about that." He pulled his bo, taking a step towards the older man.

Zenfered's eyes locked on Sarah. "You understand this will be single combat. If any of your companions interfere they will be killed."

"They won't." Don assured him. Beside him, Sarah squeezed his arm and whispered softly in his ear before stepping back to the others. Leo and Raph immediately flanked her, shielding her from the angry onlookers.

As the two old warriors measured each circling one another, Zenfered glared. "I had hoped I to clean such a black stain on my family away in private. But it seems I must make an example of you."

Donnie stopped moving and twirled the bo with such ease that he didn't seem to notice he was doing it. "For a warlord, you talk a lot. Maybe you should just give up now and save us all a lot of trouble instead of stalling."

Zenfered snorted, his face burning indignantly. "Filthy creature!" He charged for Don, but the ninja easily stepped out of his path. Zenfered though old, was still skilled. He took advantage of the sidestep and swiped at him with a backwards swing of his sword, trying to catch him off guard from behind. But Donnie had been in hundreds of battles with sword swinging ninjas, not to mention his own brother in sparing matches. He knew the counter move was coming and ducked it, his bo coming up to catch Zenfered in the stomach.

The old lord groaned, taking a step back out of range. The crowd gave a small gasp at the contact, apparently they hadn't expected it. But the warlord grinned wickedly. "It's been a long time since I had a true opponent. I think I will enjoy this."

* * *

A/N: Kaz cracks me up! He's just too Mikey-ish! So, I really hope you're enjoying the fic. Like I said Jamie is going to reappear closer to the end, but I haven't decided if I want to give them a few chapters here or if they should have their own fic yet. I'm leaning towards another short with just the two of them...What do you think?


	7. Patience

A/N: Zenfered and Suanza were not a good match and never fully bonded. That is why he was able kill her and not die himself. For the full story read "Revelations" #2 in the series. It gives Sarah and Marina's back story and how Zenfered was still able to survive.

So, I only gave this chapter a quick edit, because I wanted to get it posted. Please forgive any garish editing errors that I might have missed. And thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Donatello watched as Zenfered paced just outside his range. The warlord was tempting him to make a mistake or show an opening, but Don knew better. He'd seen the way the man had used his sword, it spoke of skill and experience. He was the most patient of his brothers and that had paid off many times in sparring matches. And so he waited, eyes locked on his enemy and muscle tense with anticipation.

Finally, the old lord could hold no longer and charged for him again. This time it seemed though he knew the turtle would be ready for him. He swung horizontally and Donnie raised his bo to block. The sword skidded across the staff and scrapped the top of his knuckles. Don twisted and swung up to catch Zenfered's chin, but the lord took a step back just in time. Donnie glanced at Sarah, who had one hand clasped over the other, a small trickle of blood peeked out from between her fingers. Sarah's face remained passive. He'd known that this dual would put her in danger, but he hadn't realized how hard it would be to watch her share his wounds.

He frowned as he turned back Zenfered to meet his next attack. Sarah frowned as well when she felt his guilt fill her. Biting her lip, she stepped behind Leo and clenched her eyes shut. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Sarah?"

"I'm a distraction." She explained softly.

Leo frowned, but couldn't argue. Instead he spoke to his brothers. "Keep her out of sight, guys." Raph and Mikey nodded, both moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with him to keep her from view.

Mira put a hand on her mother's shoulder, but Sarah did not look up. She was concentrating. Over the past two decades of sharing wounds, they had each learned how to control them. And right now she was drawing the pain and wounds into herself. If she wasn't permitted to fight, then she would carry the small injuries of battle.

Donnie didn't have a chance to notice as the cut on his knuckles disappeared altogether as he exchanged blow after blow with Sarah's father. He swung his bo up as Zenfered's sword came down again, connecting with the man's hand. Don took advantage of the stunned lord to try to sweep his leg. Zenfered jumped, avoiding the sweep. The two old warriors stood, panting for a moment. Their battle had raged for nearly twenty minutes with minimal contact. The crowd was silent with anticipation, while it seemed the warlord was becoming more frustrated by the minute.

Donnie was continuing to be patient. He knew he was younger and stronger than the old lord. It was only a matter of time before he wore him down and the man became sloppy. He suppressed a smirk as he finally saw the drop in the older man's shoulders. Zenfered growled as he charged him again. Don saw the opening this time. Stepping forward to meet him, he caught the warlord horizontally across the stomach with his bo, then his chin, and then he ripped the sword from his grip sending it flying across the room to clatter on the metal floor.

Zenfered fell towards the turtle as he spat blood from his mouth. Don started to step aside, but hissed in pain as something cold jabbed him in the shoulder. Sarah gave a small sharp cry across the room, drawing his attention in her direction. But he couldn't see her for his brothers. Leo grimaced as he felt Sarah's hands grasp the strap across his back. But he fought down the desire to turn and look at her. He knew that would only allow his brother to see her and the battle wasn't over yet.

Zenfered was still on his feet. Don looked down at the dagger buried to the hilt in his shoulder and yanked it out. He gritted his teeth as he felt pain echo across the bond. The pain seemed to spur his anger towards the warlord, who was harming his mate as well. Don glanced at the queen who seemed defiantly uncomfortable, pain etched into her features. She had a death grip on the arms of her throne.

Zenfered had limped over to regain his sword. He scowled at his would-be son-in-law. "You didn't think I would go down so easily did you."

Donnie growled, his eyes dark with rage. His patience was spent. He charged at him ready to finish the battle. The warlord swung up at the right moment, slicing Don's bo in half. The turtle took a step back, but didn't have much time to react as the sword came down again. Donnie kicked him snapping the man's head back and making him stumble backwards.

Again the pair stood panting and glaring at one another. Then Don used the broken bo as if they were tonfa, blocking several blows. At one point he captured the blade between them and tore it away from Zenfered. The old lord charged in apparently empty handed, just as Don caught the sword by the hilt and raised it in time to bury it in the man's heart.

The queen and Sarah's dual screams cut through the air. Zenfered's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed. The queen stood, took a few steps forward and collapsed as well. Behind Leo, Sarah fell heavily to the floor. Donnie took an unsteady step back, a hand pressed to the side of his neck where the hilt of a small concealed dagger could be seen. His eyes were wide in shock as his knees gave way and he too fell to the floor.

"Donnie!" Mikey, Raph and Leo crossed the room at a sprint.

"Sarah!" Marina and Stin fell to their knees beside Sarah.

"Mom! Dad!" Mira looked frantically between her parents. Neither moved. K-three wrapped her tightly in his arms as she began to shake uncontrollably. Beside them Yoshi and Kaz looked pale, their eyes as round as saucers and their hearts pounding like drums.

* * *

Donnie opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in the lair – not the new one- but the one he'd called home throughout his childhood. He blinked at Splinter, sitting across from him meditating. "F-father?"

Splinter opened his eyes. He was no longer an old withered rat as last Don had seen him. He was now Hamato Yoshi, a human of about thirty. It was strange seeing him in human form, but the eyes that looked back at him he knew very well.

"Father, what am I doing here? I was in the middle of a battle."

Splinter closed his human eyes again. "Waiting. You must be patient, my son."

"Waiting? For what?" Don blinked at him again and then down at his own hands. He gasped. They were that of his youth – powerful and clear of scars and calluses. "I don't….I don't understand." Something seemed to tug at him and he looked around again. The doorway to the dojo seemed to glow and he stood with the intent of investigating what was beyond it.

Splinter didn't open his eyes but spoke. "No, my son, you are not ready."

Donatello paused. "What? What do you mean?" He gasped as pain seared through his body.

"Donnie!" A faint voice called his name, but the tug was greater this time.

His heart clenched. He knew that voice, but why couldn't he remember…

"Donnie!" The voice was louder now and the pain more intense.

His eyes shot wide. "Sarah!" He fell to his knees as true sensation was restored.

Across from him, Splinter opened his gentle brown eyes to smile at him. "Patience."

Don gasped as the visage of youth faded away to be replaced by his own aged body, and his surroundings faded away, swallowing the lair and Splinter into darkness.

"Don't leave me!" Sarah's voice was much louder now. She seemed so near and yet so far.

"Never!" He swore to the darkness around him.

And then she was there in front of him, cupping his face and kissing him. The darkness pulsed around them, trying to swallow them as well. "Together. We can do this together." She panted.

He cupped her face as well. "Always." Pain continued to ripple around them in the darkness. "Patience." He whispered, echoing his father's words. "Just focus on breathing. Let the pain pass."

"Patience." She repeated, still holding his face against hers. And together they breathed, slowly pushing away the cold darkness with the warmth of life.

* * *

Marina was sobbing hysterically. Her sister was covered in blood which seeped from the wound in her shoulder and drizzled from the hole in her neck. Across the room the brothers were frantic at the sight of Donnie. Leo pressed a rag into the wound on his neck. The wound on his brother's shoulder had nearly been healed by Sarah pulling it into her body. Leo leaned over him. "Come on, Donnie! Breathe!"

The pair laid completely still for several long minutes not a single sign of life in them. Mikey clutched at Raph's arm and for once the hot-head didn't try to pull away. His insides were felt like they were twisting into knots. The crowd began to move restlessly as murmurs began. Never had a right of succession ended this way.

Mira's head came up from its place buried in K-three's chest a moment before Don and Sarah took a strangled breath in unison. She looked between her parents, unsure which to go to, so instead she collapsed against her mate. She was very ready to go home.

As the family buzzed around the injured couple asking questions, Donnie turned his head to gaze across the floor to where his mate lay. She met his gaze with love, a smile pulling at her lips. He returned it, love reflecting in his own brown eyes.

The crowd shifted and the young general stepped out. He was just as astonished as the rest at what had just transpired. Reaching down, he pulled the sword from Zenfered's body and approached the brothers. Raph growled, stepping into his path. "He won."

The young general nodded. "Yes, he did." Leo and Mikey were helping Donnie to his feet. They watched with interest as the general knelt, offering Don the hilt of the sword. "My lord, your weapon." The rest of the Mazar present knelt as well, showing their respect for their new ruler.

Donnie frowned, slowly taking the hilt of the sword. "I am no lord." He met Sarah's gaze again. "All I ever wanted was my family. Stin?" The tall Mazar released Marina to approach the brothers. Donnie offered the sword to him. "This is your lord. He and Marina will rule your people well."

"Thank you." Gratitude reflected in Stin's eyes as he took the sword, the symbol of his authority. The general looked like he might protest, but decided against it. Stin gestured for Marina to join him and together they took the few steps up to the throne. He turned back to the crowd. "Our first decree is to withdraw from the Turtleoid planet effective immediately." He glanced at Chase and Zan. "We shall make peace and perhaps in time become friends with these honorable warriors."

Leo and Mikey helped Don over to Sarah, where he released them to embrace her. They were both covered in blood and still a bit unsteady on their feet after such a close call. But both smiled, reveling in each other's touch. Mira hugged them as well, tears trickling down her cheeks.

After a few minutes the crowd began to disperse and Marina and Stin joined them again. Marina hugged Sarah. "Thank you so much. I'm so glad you're both alright." She leaned back to smile at her half-sister. "Will you stay a while and let us treat your wounds."

Sarah slowly shook her head. "We're all ready to go home."

Stin frowned. "Then at least allow us to send you with a med-kit. You were wounded because of us."

Donnie lifted a hand to his neck. "It's already healing."

Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt to help it along though."

Marina called one of the servants over and told them to fetch a med-kit. She turned back to her extended family. "I hope I'll hear from you more often now that he's gone."

Everyone couldn't help but look at the fallen warlord, where he still lay. Raph frowned. "What will you do with them?"

"They will be buried together on Mazaryn in the hall of kings." Stin answered. "He was after all our ruler for many years."

K-three scowled. "I hope you won't continue with his methods though."

Stin shook his head. "No. The Mazar were once a peaceful race. We will return to those days and cherish that which is truly important."

Zan lifted an eye ridge. "Which is?"

Marina smiled up at Stin. "Love and family."

Mira grinned. "Speaking of family, you better send us lots of pictures of our new cousin."

Marina smiled. "I'll do better. We'll come visit."

Mikey smiled as well. "As long as you call ahead. I'm tired of being woken up in the middle of the night by aliens."

* * *

The sleek Mazar shuttle cut through the darkness of space headed for Earth. The small vessel was crowded. Marina and Stin had offered a much larger cruiser but they'd declined. It was bad enough hiding a small space craft underground, it would be nearly impossible to hide a large one. Not to mention, getting it into the sewers would be an ordeal all its own.

So, the family was scattered about the small ship. K-three and Mira were curled together asleep at the rear in one corner, while Donnie and Sarah sat in the other. Don laid with his head in Sarah's lap as she stroked a hand absently over his shoulder and down his arm, avoiding the bandage there. Their wounds had been cleaned and wrapped and were nearly gone already.

As Leo stood from the control board, Kaz took his seat. Raph immediately started to grouse, warning the teen not touch anything. Leo's eyes went to the two couples in the back and for the first time in many years he didn't feel the tinge envy he had at them. All he felt was relief. His family was again safe and whole. He smiled slightly as he sat on the floor across from Mikey. He let his mind wander towards home. He'd be glad to see Shinta and… His mind flashed between the images of Amaya and Jamie. And the traitorous thing settled on Jamie with her honey colored eyes, small nose, and gentle smile. He could feel her touch on his cheek and the way it had made his heart race. Guilt swamped him for a moment. Was he betraying Amaya's memory by thinking of Jamie like that? By desiring her touch? A voice echoed in his head, deceptively Amaya's and yet not.

 _"She would not want you to suffer. She would not want you to be alone. She would want you to be happy, to smile, to be filled with joy. She would want you to laugh and love."_

Leo felt his guts twist as his head lulled back to rest on the wall behind him. How could he deny those words as they were spoken by _her_? And yet it didn't seem to lessen the pain that was associated with this new desire growing inside him. He was torn between the past and the present, the one he still loved and the one he was falling in love with.

"She likes you, bro."

Leo opened his eyes to find Mikey watching him. "What?"

"Jamie. She likes you. You can't tell me you hadn't noticed."

Leo sighed. "So?"

Mikey frowned. "So, what's the problem? Shinta likes her."

"It's not that simple, Mikey."

"You like her, right? I've seen you, bro. You get this glint in your eye when she'd around. It's like…" Mikey paused, trying to decide on the right word. "I don't know, but it's a look I haven't seen you have in a long time. Not since…." He looked away, leaving the statement unfinished.

Leo frowned, his gaze falling to the floor. "Mike, do you think…I mean, if it was you…."

Mikey frowned as well, his eyes soft. "You mean if something happened to Kala, would I be able to move on?" Leo nodded and Mikey took a shuddering breath. "I don't know and I hope I never have to find out. But I think Kala would want me to. She'd rather me be happy and with someone else than miserable and alone. And I think Amaya would feel the same way."

Leo didn't look up. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I think it'd make her happy to know you found someone to care about again. And let's face it bro, Jamie's pretty easy on the eyes."

Leo felt himself smile just a little and he finally lifted his eyes to meet his brother's. "Thanks, Mikey. I mean it. I really appreciate it, bro."

* * *

A/N: So, just one more chapter to go. I hope you liked this chapter. That one was a bit of a roller coaster, wasn't it!


	8. Welcome Home

A/N: This chapter is a bit on the short side. But that is because I've already started on the next fic. It's just a Leo/Jamie one. It'll be lots of fluff and gooey yumminess. :)

* * *

Leo smiled as they quietly entered the lair. On the couch, curled up in his blanket was Jamie. Her glasses rested on the coffee table and her light brown hair seemed to float around her in waves. The others silently moved off to their rooms as he knelt beside her. He touched her hand where it lay across her stomach. "Hey."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey. You're back."

His smile remained. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She sat up slowly, reaching for her glasses. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

She frowned recalling she had a piano lesson to teach that morning, but she was relieved to see him and wanted to know what had happened. "Do you mind if I stay a while? I promised Shinta I'd be here when he woke up."

He squeezed her hand. "I'd like that."

She clutched his blanket blushing a little as he followed her gaze. "Sorry, Cat insisted. I would've-"

He chuckled. "I don't mind." His eyes grew soft. "Thank you for staying." He stood and she smiled up at him before standing herself.

Gathering his blanket and pillow in her arms, she moved to his bedroom door. "I'm glad you're back." He opened it for her without hesitation. She stepped inside and began to spread the blanket back on the bed. "I have to admit I was a little worried."

Leo watched her as she placed the pillow at the head of the bed. "You were worried about me?" This woman surprised him at nearly every turn.

Slowly she turned to face him. Although her cheeks were painted red, her eyes were soft and warm. "Of course." She tilted her head and lifted a brow. "Leo, everyone deserves someone to worry about them, even you."

Her small gasp was silenced as he caught her in his arms and kissed her. Her surprise was quickly washed away as she gripped his shoulders. A small moan escaped her as he backed her into the wall. One of his hands cupped the back of her head as the other locked around her waist, keeping her flush with him. He was amazing. His muscles rippled beneath her fingers and his skin was soft. His large tongue wrestled with hers and she wanted to melt.

He reveled in her sweet scent, her warm skin, and the way she pulled at his shoulders. She tasted wonderful and her body was so soft in his arms. He let a small growl vibrate in his chest and she moaned again, her grip tightening on his shoulders.

The moment was broken by Jamie's cell ringing. Leo stepped back, blushing feverishly. Jamie took several deep breaths before attempting to answer the insistent device. She cleared her throat. "Uh, hello?...I'm sorry something important came up. Do you mind if we reschedule?...No, no problem….I'll see you then." She hung up and turned to Leo. "My morning lesson." She explained.

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have….It's just been a very long time since…"

She caught his hand and he finally looked at her. "It's been a long time for both of us." She smiled. "Let's just take it slow. Okay?"

He smiled as well, using her hand to pull her close. He brushed an errant lock from her eyes. "That sounds really good." He ran a large callused thumb down her cheek. He kissed her again, this time much softer. "So, you don't mind who am I?"

She frowned. " _Who_ you are is the reason I care for you. You are brave and strong and loving and kind and your soul is as deep as the ocean. But if you mean, do I mind _what_ you are?" She shook her head, her honey colored eyes never leaving his. "No. I can only marvel at that, because you are work of art to me – like your paintings."

She smiled when he blushed. "You saw those, huh?"

"They're beautiful. The last one was particularly," she lifted a brow, "illuminating."

His blush grew darker. "I, uh, I…"

Jamie chuckled. "I understand now why you seemed so surprised when we first met. It wasn't the first time you'd seen me."

Leo sighed. "No, it wasn't. But I wasn't stalking you or anything. You just sort of showed up when I did."

She chuckled again, squeezing his hand. "I suppose fate is a good enough reason as any."

"Dad?"

Leo turned to find Shinta in the doorway. He was smiling, but not for the reasons his father thought. He'd seen most of the scene and it made him happy to see his dad enjoying Jamie's company. Leo knelt to hug him. "Where you good while we were gone?"

Shinta grinned. "Yep, Aunt April came by and we played a game. I won too."

Leo smiled. "You did?"

"Yeah." The young turtle's smile faded a bit. "Can we still have my birthday party?"

Leo sighed. "Mira and K-three will probably sleep most of the day. They had pretty rough time. But maybe tomorrow we can have it. Will that be okay?"

Shinta nodded and smiled up at Jamie. "Yes, after all it doesn't matter what day you have it. It matters who you spend it with."

* * *

Raph smiled as he opened his door. Cat was sleeping on his side of their bed, her face buried in his pillow. He moved quietly around the room and dropped his gear, before sliding in beside her. She opened her eyes and smiled, making the thin smile lines around her eyes crinkle a bit. "You're home." Relief was evident in her tone and the way she reached for him.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Yeah. Everyone's alright."

"Good." She snuggled into him. "I missed you."

He buried his nose in her hair. "Me too."

* * *

As Mikey opened his door, Kala sat up in bed. She smiled as she climbed out to embrace him. "I was worried."

He hugged her, the conversation with Leo still fresh in his mind. "I love you." He breathed into her ear.

"I love you too." She leaned back to kiss him. His arms tightened around her. He nudged the door shut with his foot as he moved them towards the bed. He needed her right now. He needed the reassurance that she would always be there waiting for him to welcome him home.

* * *

Across the hall, K-three had Mira draped across him as he lay on his back. Her petite body fit snuggly in his arms and her face was buried in the crook of his neck, her long lashes tickled his chin. He knew he should be sleeping, but he just couldn't. He'd nearly lost her. His fear and guilt ebbed through the bond unchecked.

Mira sighed. "Please, stop." His hand stilled on the back of her head. "You're not responsible for this."

He shuddered beneath her and he sucked in a sharp breath, his arms contracting around her. "You could've….If anything would have happened to you…"

She lifted her head enough to meet his eyes. "But it didn't. We're okay. Everyone is okay." She could feel his fear and she couldn't deny her own pain still flowed through her from their separation. She stroked his cheek. "I will always be here with you."

K-three's gaze shifted to the wall that separated their room from her parents'. "Like them?" She gave a slow sad nod. "But they nearly died."

She smiled. "And if they had it would have been together, just as they would want it. Just as I would want it with you."

He pulled her against him, rubbing his cheek across her head. "I'll never let that happen again. I swear it."

She felt his love and determination sweep over her and she sighed contentedly. "I love you."

He sighed as well, finally relaxing. "I love you too, my flower."

* * *

In the next room, Sarah felt Donnie brush the hair away from her neck. She knew he was looking for the wound. But it was gone by now. The dagger had been small so it hadn't taken long to heal. The wound to her shoulder had taken longer to heal, but it too was gone now. His lips brushed across her neck and she shivered. "How are you feeling?"

She turned towards him. His brown eyes shimmered in the darkness of their room. "Just a little tired." She brushed her fingers along his cheek. "What about you?"

He caught her hand and kissed it. "The same. It's been a long time since I was in a battle for that long. I guess I'm a bit out of shape after all." He smirked. "I bet Leo will make me pay for it too. I'm sure he'll have me training for hours."

She laughed a little. "If he does, I'll come rescue you."

Donnie chuckled. "That sounds like a very good plan." He dipped his head to capture her lips. "We can do anything – together."

* * *

A/N: So I hope you guys liked this nineteenth installment in my series. Watch for "The Broken Road" - it'll be coming soon! Oh, and don't forget to review!


End file.
